User blog:MamaGlitterButt/Tiana Fanfiction
Hallo! Here is part of a Tiana fanfiction I am working on. I haven't revised it much, I just wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, so if you have any suggestions, let me know! Also, I'm wondering if it should go on longer, or if I should stop here. Again, I love reader input! Ok, here goes... There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Biana called. The door cracked open and Fitz peered in. “I’m going to Elwin to check on Keefe. Do you want to come?” he asked. Biana thought for a moment, then shook her head. “I think it would be better if you went by yourself. Besides, Sophie will probably be there if you need company. I need to practice my Vanishing with Mom,” she replied. Fitz nodded okay and the door closed again. ''' '''Biana sighed. Everything seemed so focused on Keefe these days. What about Tam? Tam, who had been taken from his sister, held hostage by the Neverseen, and tortured by Lady Gisela. Biana cared about him, but she was sure that she was the only one. But she wouldn’t dare tell him. That would just make things awkward. Biana hopped off her bed and, not wanting to lie to her brother, went to go find Della to work on her Vanishing. “Mom?” she called. But there was no response. Oh, right! Biana slapped her face with her palm. She went to go see Grady and Edaline to check on the alicorns. Sighing again, Biana walked back to her room. She sat on the bed for a while, but got bored eventually. Oh, well, Biana thought. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go check on Keefe. She held up her crystal to the light, and soon enough, she was outside of Elwin’s office at Foxfire. Creaking the door open, Biana peeked inside the room and saw Fitz talking with Sophie. A plan formed in her head, and she disappeared. “I’m so sorry about everything that happened, Soph,” Fitz said. Sophie smiled at him. “It’s fine. Really,” she told him, and he nodded, looking away. There was silence for a moment, then he quickly turned back. ' '“But, Sophie, I-I,” He hesitated for a moment, then turned to look her in the eyes. “I miss you. I miss us.” Sophie’s cheeks turned bright red, then she mumbled something. “What was that?” Fitz asked, leaning closer to her. Sophie swallowed, then she turned back to him. “Fitz, I can’t. It made things too hard last time. I’m sorry,” she told him. Fitz looked like he was in pain, and turned away. Suddenly, Biana felt guilty and crept out of the room, reappearing after the door closed. She had planned to make fun of them being in love, but it was too hard after seeing her brother’s heart broken for the second time. Then the door opened and Fitz came out, his head hanging low. He looked up and jumped. ' '“Biana! How long have you been here?” he asked, his face reddening with embarrassment. Biana looked at the floor, a guilty expression on her face. “A while,” she admitted. Fitz glared. “You were spying on us?” he demanded. Biana shook her head. “No, I actually changed my mind about coming. I decided it would be good to check on Keefe,” she said in a small voice. Fitz turned his back on her, his face a mess of emotions. “Keefe is fine,” he said, and Biana couldn’t tell how he was feeling when he said it. She felt guilty for listening in on them, so she called out as he walked away. “Fitz!” He turned around. “I’m sorry. Really. I didn’t mean to spy on you, and I am sorry.” He gave a small smile, then turned around and headed the other way. “I’ll be at Everglen,” he called out. Biana nodded even though he couldn’t see. Suddenly, the door burst open again and this time, Sophie came out, her face tear-stained. “Oh, hey,” she said when she saw Biana. Without warning, Biana wrapped her arms around her friend. “I’m sorry about all this boy-drama,” she told her. “I wish I could help.” ' '''Sophie smiled at Biana. “Thanks. But I’m not sure what you could do. If you talked to Fitz, he’d probably get mad.” ' 'Biana laughed. “Yeah, he probably would.” But her smile fell when she saw Sophie’s sullen face. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Sophie. He’ll get over it,” she told her. ' 'But Sophie started to cry. “I’m the worst friend ever. He probably hates me now,” she said. ' 'Biana looked her in the eyes. “I know my brother. He doesn’t hate you. He just,” she hesitated, “needs some time to think. A lot has happened lately.” Sophie nodded and wiped her nose with her sleeve. She turned and glanced back into Elwin’s office, her gaze resting on the unconscious boy in the cot. ' 'Looking back at Biana, she replied, “I probably need to go back in. To make sure he’s okay.” ' '''Biana eyed her. “But Elwin’s there, so you can probably go somewhere else now. Do you want to come over to Everglen? We’ll stay away from Fitz, I promise,” Biana smiled. But Sophie still looked glum. “It’s just that…” her voice trailed off. A sudden realization crept over Biana. “That’s the real reason you didn’t want to get back together with Fitz, isn’t it? You like Keefe.” Sophie turned bright red, but didn’t deny it. But Biana only laughed. “Smart move, Sophie. He’s way cooler than my brother,” she smiled. Sophie tried to smile back, but it was too hard with Keefe on the verge of death. And Biana understood. “Soph, if you want me to go now, I can,” she told her friend. Sophie smiled gratefully. “I really want to go hang out with you. I do. But… I can’t risk it when he might be dying.” The two embraced each other and then parted ways. As Biana was heading off toward Everglen, Sophie called out from behind. “Just so you know, Tam is here. He’s practicing with Lady Zillah,” she yelled. Biana whirled around; this time it was her face that was turning a vibrant shade of pink. Sophie laughed and walked into Elwin’s office. Biana glanced around, then vanished, sneaking down the stairs to where she knew that Lady Zillah’s room was. It wasn’t hard to find. Biana crept down the dark hallway, stopping when she noticed an open door with an eerie darkness creeping out of it. Shadowflux, Biana thought to herself. Not wanting to get too close to the door, she peered into the window. ' '''Because of all the darkness, she could only see two dark figures. ' '''“Tam,” she whispered to herself dreamily. But a second later she shook herself out of her fantasy and focused on the reason that she was here. Tam needed someone to show him that they cared about him. Someone who didn’t just want his power, but who wanted him. Taking a deep breath, Biana called out, “Tam? Are you in there?” She swallowed hard and awaited his answer. “Biana?” came the reply. Biana’s heart soared. But her dreams were interrupted a moment later. “I am sorry, Biana, but we are quite busy right now. Would you please come back later?” Lady Zillah asked sternly. But Biana wouldn’t give up that easily. ' '“I-I have a message for Tam,” she answered. What are you doing? Biana wanted to slap herself. But now it was too late. “Let’s hear it,” Lady Zillah replied. She and Tam came out and stood in the hallway in front of Biana. “Actually, it’s private,” Biana said bravely. The Shade mumbled something to herself, but eventually walked back into the classroom, leaving Tam and Biana by themselves. “What is it, Biana?” Tam asked, his silvery blue eyes wide and his mouth shaped into a smile. She leaned in toward him, and he leaned closer to hear what she had to say. But something else happened. Without thinking about it, Biana planted a kiss on his cheek. Tam stumbled back. “Um...” he stammered. Biana’s cheeks turned bright red. “So...” She looked down at the ground, expecting some snarky remark. But it never came. “Well, that was...” Biana looked up at Tam, and he flashed a smile at her. “Wonderful,” he finished. Biana blushed. “You’re not mad?” she asked timidly. “No way! In fact,” he came even closer, “I’d been trying to find the courage to do that myself.” Then he leaned in and kissed her back. "Ahem," Lady Zillah stepped into the hallway. ' '"Oh, hi..." Tam grinned sheepishly at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled him back into the classroom, leaving Biana grinning by herself. Category:Blog posts